1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a detachable tail for a trailer and more particularly to a detachable tail with an improved attaching and detaching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Standard flatbed trailers of the type pulled by semi-trailer trucks typically load from the side. A detachable tail has been known to be bolted to the back of such a flatbed trailer for allowing wheeled implements, motorized for mobile vehicles or things which can be pulled on and off to be loaded from the rear. This detachable tail essentially provides a ramp for loading and unloading. A major disadvantage of having a tail which is bolted to the rear of a standard flatbed trailer is that it can add 1,000 to 2,000 pounds to the pay load limits of what the trailer can haul, i.e. it reduces the amount that the trailer can haul because of the additional weight of the detachable tail itself. And for a tail which bolts on and off, it is extremely inconvenient to remove it when it is desired to haul a normal payload which does not need to be loaded from the rear.
A detachable tail does however allow for a dual purpose of having a ramp structure for loading wheeled vehicles or the like from the rear or, alternatively removing the detachable tail and having a standard flatbed trailer which can be loaded from the side without having weight disadvantages from having the detachable tail on it.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a detachable tail which is easier to attach and detach than what has been known in the prior art.